Drawn to you
by Leegirl1001
Summary: You know what this is. Hinata is a workachohlic to say the least. Hidan is tough as nails, and has the mouth to proof it. It seems that fate have drawn them together. Rated T because of achohol, cussing, and drug use. Dedicated to Luis.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Review!**_

_Once there was a boy. He didn't know of love. His life was hard, those connected to him by blood had left him a long time ago before he could even walk. Though it was hard he lived and before he realized it, he was a teenager. He went to public high school and met members of a rather powerful yakuza gang, The Akatsuki. Soon he became involved with them and not long after he turned into a man, but he soon realized that he, unlike like all of his other aquantinces, had never fallen in love. Though most of himself convinced himself that he, a killing machine at the least, didn't need such a distracting emotion, but there was one part, one small part of him that still wanted- no longed for it. And it was this part of himself that silently wished for it everyday and every night. To meet somebody that would brighten his day with simply a smile, somebody who would accept who he was, some one who would, well love him. His name was Hidan._

_Once there was a girl. She was blamed for her mother's suicide after her sister was born. Though she was the heiress of a major business company, what it dealed with she wasn't allowed to know yet, she was considered a failure, a liability, a burden. She grew up without affection from anybody, not from her father, her sister, her cousin. Soon she became a teenager and was still friendless. Soon, before she even turned 14, she was forced to go to a college in America to study business. After spending 8 years in America she was forced to return she not knowing friendship, affection, or even love. At the of mere age 21 she was forced to inherit he father's corparation as her father was shot in a drive-by, where she found out that Hyuuga Corp. was a major company that sold everything from hair-ties to guns, but underground it was in charge of one of the biggest drug trades in the world. After getting used to dealing with the yakuza she realized that she had never known love. Though she didn't have the time to even breath she somehow managed to think about it. Every chance she got she made a wish for somebody that she could talk to without stuttering, that would tell her that she was amazing, whose arms she would feel safe in. Her name was Hinata Hyuuga. _

Hidan was pissed to say the least.

"What the fuck do you fucking mean, Asshole?" He screamed into the telephone. If Pein found out that they had lost over ten thousand dollars in drugs he would kill them without hesitation.

Tobi replied cheerfully, " Tobi saw pretty woman! She had pretty eyes, they were all white! She said she needed the drugs for something very important! Tobi is good boy!"

Hidan rubbed his temples together.

Then he realized something! "Wait! Tobi You said that bitch had fucking white eyes, right?"

" Yep! Snow white! And she had pretty ha-"

Hidan cut him off before he started rambling. Yes!

White eyes were the Hyuuga trademark! And there was only one bitch that he knew of involved with the Hyuuga drug smuggling and he knew just where to find her. Fuck yeah!

"Tobi, get my fucking car, now!"

Though they were still over the phone Hidan could just picture Tobi nodding his head like a fucking bobblehead. He glanced down at what he was wearing.

_'Won't do. I have look like I belong there.'_ He went to his closet and pulled out the best suit he had. Looking in the mirror he slicked his hair back and went to wait outside.

_'Just wait, Hinata Hyuuga, you will give the drugs back.'_ He wasn't scared despite the rumors _'She's like nothing ever before in the yakuza world. She's completely different than expected.'_ "Just you fucking wait, I will fucking get you, bitch."

Hinata Hyuuga sneezed.

"Some one must be talking about you." Gaara Subaku commented

She continued on with her paperwork and ignored the bodygaurd's comment. She wasn't having a good day and wasn't in the mood for chatting. Though she had been able to intercept a lot of drugs trying to get shipped out of the country and was now able to use it for her business,she had lost over an hour persuading the man with mask to give them to her . She had a pile of paperwork bigger than Mt. Everest and she still had 3 more appointments. The first two she knew exactly what to expect and they wouldn't be so bad, but there was a person she had never met before and she wasn't to eager to go.

_'Hmm, Hidan...Why does it feel as if I've heard that name before?'_

Five minutes before her meeting with Hidan-sama she was going through paperwork when she noticed a paper on the floor. It was the list of the members of the Akatsuki. Kiba-san had gone undercover and found it out and she had only glanced at it. For some reason though it drew her curiousity and she couldn't help but look at it.

_Major members and Ranks_

_Deidara- Used as a bodygaurd_

_Kakuza- Sorta a treasurer_

_Konan- Second-in Command_

_Orochimaru- Deguises _

_Tobi- Seems to be more of a pet than actual member_

_Sasori- No ranking, just there_

_Itachi Uchiha- Assasin_

_Zetsu- Grows most of drugs_

_Hidan- Third- in Command & in charge of drug smuggling_

_Pein- Leader_

Hinata almost fell out of her chair. She w-was m-me-eting t-the gu-uy i-in c-cha-arge of-f d-drug-g s-sm-muggling-g f-for her-r bi-ig-g-gest riv-val g-g-gang in t-the-e y-ya-a-akuz-za w-wor-r-ld. She was going to die. She shook her head, she would be strong, for her father.

"Hinata-sama." She eeped and actually did fall out of her chair this time and suddenly everything was black.

Hidan was unprepared. When Itachi and Pein and been saying ' Like nothing else in the yakuza world.' he had assumed that meant she was a hardass bitch that would be cussing and yelling and ordering everybody around. Not some shy, frightened girl that had fainted by him simply saying her name. He snapped his finger in front of her face a couple of times.

When that didn't work he yelled, "Oi! Hey bitch wake up! Come on l'll rape you if you don't fucking get up!"

Hinata's eyes snapped open and she brought her hand up to his face. Still slightly sleepy she rubbed her thumb on his cheek. She stared mischeviously up at him. She ignored the fact that her hand wouldn't stop tingling as she slapped him as hard as possible.

" What the fuck, Bitch? What the fuck was that for? You Asshole!" She got up and started dusting herself off. She got even more irritated when she noticed that he kept staring at her rather abundent chest.

"I w-woul-ld a-apprec-ciat-te i-it -f yo-ou w-would n-not ma-ake s-su-uch t-thr-reats."

_'Ahhh! Stupid stutter!' _She had spent 3 years dealing with murderers, druggies, and businessmen. Why couldn't it stop! Stupid! And it was worse since he was the person that she had basically stole drugs from! He was gonna kill her! To her shock when she looked up he was sitting in the chair across from her desk. _'Well at least he hasn't made any more threats.' _

"Well now that you're fucking awake, let's get down to business, bitch." She stared at him innocently, though she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"I want the fucking drugs back. Now."

"T-the-ey're m-mine n-now-w."

"Stop fucking stuttering. It's annoying as hell and give me the fucking drugs." He commanded.

She shook her head violently. "N-no."

He slammed his hands on her desk sending multiple pieces of paper to the ground.

"Give me the fucking drugs now bitch!"

She stared at the paper floating to the ground. It would take hours to organize them again. How dare he? It was already late and she hadn't gotten a decent nights' sleep in ages and now she wouldn't be able to get home 'til 3a.m.

"You idiot! How dare you! I won't be able to go to sleep 'til 3a.m at the earliest!" She grabbed onto his shirt collar and yanked him only centimeters away from her face.

"Do you realize how much I was looking forward to going to sleep early tonight?" She glared at him. Then realizing what she had done she eeped and fell back into her chair. She massaged her temples and muttered, "Half."

"What?" He quizzed.

"Y-you c-ca-an h-hav-ve h-ha-alf o-of d-d-drug-gs." It was the best she would do, she was exhausted from her outburst.

He thought about it for about 10 seconds before nodding and starting to walk off.

"A-aft-ter h-he-elp-pin-ng m-me." She yelled as he was opening the door. He stared at her, disbelief eveident on his face.

"Wha?"

Timidly she pointed at the papers surrounding her. Though he was clearly unhappy he got down on his knees and started organizing them into little stacks. She smiled, laughing at the thought that a drug lord was helping her organize papers. He noticed and scoffed at her, "What?"

She immendiletly went back to her shell and continued to stack.

At 1 a.m they were finally done and as soon as they finished she called security to tell them they were leaving. When they got down she said good-bye to him silently hoping that she would see him again. Hinata didn't know why but she was drawn to the hard, cussing, drug-smuggler.

Hidan groaned when he saw lights on. Ughh! Tobi must've told Pein about the pretty girl that wanted the drugs. Though Hidan agreed with him, Hinata Hyuuga was very beautiful and she had a huge set of knockers to go along with her pretty little face. He shook his head he had to focus on what he was going to tell Pein. Sure he had gotten half of the drugs, but he still lost 5 thousand dollars in drugs. He was dead. He opened the door where everybody was...drunk?

What the fuck?

He walked through mulitple people and when he finally got to Pein he realized that his boss was drinking! Why, Pein never drank, never! He noticed Itachi walking out of the main room and he remembered that Itachi had known Hinata! Well before he had murdered his family.

"Hey asshole!" Itachi stared at him uncaring that Hidan had just called him that.

"What?"

Hidan closed the door and leaned againest it so there was no excape.

"What do you know of Hinata Hyuuga?"

"She is the CEO of Hyuuga Corp." Hidan glared at him.

"I mean her personally I know you knew her when you were younger."

Itachi''s eyes flashed red like they did whenever he thought about before he had killed his family.

"Sit. We'll be here a while."

Shocked that Itachi would tell him without him having to strangle the guy he more fell than sat down.

"Hinata Hyuuga. She is an pure and innocent soul, but she has nobody. Her social skills were never delveloped, because after he mother's suicide she lost all confidence." Itachi smiled bitterly.

Hidan leaned back.

"Okay so her mother commited suicide what's the fucking big deal?"

Itachi shook his head

"Before her mother commited suicide she tried to kill Hinata, if you ever see her again look for a scar right where her heart should be. Assuming she had killed Hinata, she stabbed herself in the chest. They were both rushed to the ER. Hinata survived, if just barely. And Hinata after seeing the looks of hatred on her family's faces' that day made up her mind that they had wished it was the other way around. And sadly she was right."

Itachi looked more pissed off than anything now and Hidan couldn't help but recieve chills down his spine. "Once Hinata turned five, she was given a tutor, me. She was a genuis, by normal standards, a person with a almost photographic memory, and after only a year of tutoring she was at a fifth grade level and accerlerating fast. sadly though she would never be good enough in her father's eyes and she was constantly looked down upon." Itachi sighed regretfully. "By the time she was ten she was a enrolled in a public school, to learn about the average commoner, and was a junior despite the fact she was so young and if I remember correctly..., "

_'Which you probably fucking do_.' Hidan thought.

"She went to your school for two years, only to move to America when she was thirteen, and go to come big college there for eight years."

Hidan whistled.

"When she returned she inherited the company, and has been running it ever since. She is an exellent business woman, from what I've heard. Sadly I haven't seen her since she was ten."

"Well, let's just say she grew in all the right places." Hidan grinned, perversely, only to get smacked in the head rather hard by Itachi," Oh yeah! Why the fuck is Pein drinking?"

Itachi smirked," She finally said yes."

**So yeah... Please note that I found a notebook from over a year ago with this story in it, and decided to type it up, and post it on here out of pure boredom. Review! Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto! I only wish I did...Please Review!**

_Hidan wrapped his arms around her, and she instantly felt safe," I will never hurt you." He whispered. She laughed, and leaned upwards. She was so close. Their lips were lest than a centimeter apart. He leaned down. _

_**Wake up! wake up! Hinata Hyuuga if you don't wak-"**_

Hinata groaned and rolled over after hitting the snooze button for the fifth time that day. She had been having such a good dream. Wait! What? She had met the guy last night, and it hadn't even been romantic in the least! No! She didn't like him, and she wouldn't think like that again. As she dragged herself out of the warmth of bed she gently slapped her face when the evil thoughts continued to invade her mind. Still groggy she turned on an ice-cold shower in the hopes of waking her up, and ridding her of the thoughts.

Hidan groaned. After his talk with Itachi he had started drinking with Pein, and now he had a massive hangover. Head pounding he dragged himself out of bed, and winced when he turned the light on. It was to bright, dammit. He turned it back off, thinking that he knew the house well enough to walk around in the dark. He walked into the bathroom, and his mind drifted back to Hinata for some reason. He shook his head, he barely knew the girl. So why the fuck did he want to see her again? Oh fuck it, he would just forget about her. It wasn't like he would ever see her again, right?

_Hinata Hyuuga,_

_You are cordiality invited to the wedding of _

_Pein, and Konan_

_Please dress formally, and we ask that guest arrive at at least six' o clock, October 30th, this year, 2010, at the house of Pein, instructions on how to get there from Main Street on back. Reception will take place inside of house. You may bring other guests, but we ask you to not create any disturbances, please. _

_Thank you,_

_Pein, and Konan._

Hinata sighed. Would she have time to go? Well it was a couple of months away, but truthfully she didn't want to go. She had only met the couple once, and quite frankly, she saw no need to go congaluate them when she barely knew them. Of course, they did seem perfect for eachother, so it would be rude not to show up, and congradulate them. She could just cancel her appointments for that day, and go back to work afterwards to finish any paperwork. Of course Gaara would have to come to watch her since the Akatsuki, and Hyuuga Corps weren't on perfect terms, and she might be attacked. She had her gun, but she hated wearing it, and Gaara offered better protection than any gun she had ever heard of.

"Gaara," He looked up from where he stood at the doorway," I need you to rent a tux."

_Hidan,_

_You are cordiality invited to be a groomsman at the wedding of_

_Pein, and Konan_

_We will have a tux fitted for you, and we ask that you show up at five' o clock, October 29th, this year, 2010, at the house of Pein, instructions on how to get there from Main Street on back, for the wedding rehearsal. We ask also that you show up the day after at the same time for the actual wedding. Reception will take place inside of house. You may bring other guests, but we ask that you do not try and create any disturbances, please._

_Thank you,_

_Pein, and Konan._

Hidan scoffed at the rediculous letter. Of course they would have a wedding on Halloween. Fucking wierdos, but he was glad she had finally said yes even if well Pein was doing most of the planning. Lucky bitch. All she had to do was pick out a dress, and write her vows. From what he had seen Pein do that wasn't even one percent of all that needed to be done. She better thank him real fucking good on their honeymoon. He shivered at the thought of Pein, and Konan having...sex. Yeah he had sex, and he had heard others have sex, but that mental picture, nobody should see.

"Hidan! Hidan! Tobi gets to be the ring-person because Tobi is sucha good boy!" Tobi jumped on him, shoving his invitation in Hidan's face.

"It's called a ring-bearer, now get the fuck offa me!"

Tobi immedialty jumped off, and started sobbing dramatically. "Dei-dei! Hidans being a bad-boy!"

Deidara looked at sobbing boy, and started laughing," Tobi! It's your fault, un!"

Tobi stopped crying," Tobi...was being a badboy?"

Hidan, and Deidara nodded in usion," Yep, un." "Fuck yeah."

Tobi paused for a moment, only to start jumping up again. "Dei-dei! Are you goin' to be a groom people like Hidan?"

Deidara laughed, " Of course I am, Tobi. And so are Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, and Zetsu."

Tobi jumped up, and precedded to run around the place, like he was on crack.

The three months until the wedding couldn't have flown by faster, and Hinata found herself, almost excited to be going. She didn't know why. She had been to all to many wedding before, and they were always just another event to go to where she had to smile fakely, and dress pretty. Maybe it was because there was a chance of Hidan going, though she dimissed this idea almost instantly. Maybe it was because it was the first free marriage, meaning it wasn't arranged, she had ever been to. Maybe because she was going to see the inside of the leader of the Akatsuki's house for the first time. She didn't know. But still she felt nervous as she stood infront of the mirror in a simple floor-length black dress with her hair tyed up in a slick ponytail redoing her make-up.

"Hinata, if you don't hurry up we will be late." She jumped at Gaara's voice. She hadn't known how late it had gotten. She hurried to the car with Gaara, and closed her eyes as he sped off.

Hidan was incrediably uncorftable as he pulled at the to tight tie around his neck. Kakuza wacked at his hand, and glared at him.

"I swear if you mess up that tie one more time. Do you know how much money that cost?" Hidan groaned, signaling to Kakuza that he didn't want to listen to him rant about money, and all it's glory.

"Come on! We have to take pictures before the guests get here!" Pein yelled into the dressing room," and I swear to Kami. Hidan if you don't fix that die I'll kill you."

Hidan grudgingly fixed the tie, and walked to where the photographer was taking pictures.

Hinata was fidgeting. She couldn't help it as proud as she was that Pein and Konan were getting married she just wanted to run up to her old tutor and talk with him. Gaara noticed this and raised one of his eyebrows, mouthing,' Are you okay?'

She nodded, and breathed a sigh of relief when Pien dipped Konan, and kissed her deeply, and then hurried into the house which caused everybody to get up and follow them. Without thinking she ran to Itachi and wrapped her arms around him,"I-i-i-i-i-itachi-sensei! How h-h-have you b-b-been?"

She released him, and he smirked at her," Very good. I hear you're the head of the company now?"

He made it sound like a question instead of a statement," Y-yes. I-it has b-been very hard, b-but I've l-learned many new things along the w-way."

"Very go-" He was cut off when Hidan slung his arm across his shoulder.

"Yeah, and she taught me that you don't mess with her paperwork." Hinata blushed red, remembering how mad she had gotten.

"I'm sorry for y-yelling a-at you, H-hidan." Hidan laughed, and Itachi simply stared at her.

"You yelled at Hidan, un? Man, you must be one crazy lady, un!" A blonde man that had somehow gotten beside her said.

"A-a-a-a-a-ah, N-n-n-n-n-n-o I-i-i-i-i-i-" It was her that got cut off this time as she heard the yells, "Pretty lady! Pretty lady!" and was jumped on by a man with a mask. She was already going into overload, and the man jumping on her didn't help. it became even worse when the number of male heads looming over her increased, and she couldn't help it, she fainted.

Hidan didn't know why, but he got a burning feeling in his stomach so he walked over to her, and started talking too. It just went downhill from there. He slapped Tobi on the head, and dragged him off of the now-fainted girl. All the groomsmen surrounded her, as her bodygaurd lifted her bridal style.

"She needs air." He said, glaring at Tobi, who looked like he wanted to sqeeze her in a hug. Ignoring everybody else he walked towards a secluded place, and sat her in a chair. Unlike everybody else, who simply wandered away. Hidan rushed over to the two people.

"Why isn't she waking up?" He questioned, leaning over her.

Pushing Hidan back a couple of feet as gentle as possible," She's never been in that sort of situation before. So she was even more overwelmed than usaul."

"What the fuck? How does she manage what she does if she faints all of the time?"

Gaara shrugged," People usually pity her because of her background, and so they'll be nicer than they normally would towards her. She knows this yet says nothing, and in some cases-"

"I'll u-use it t-t-towards my a-advantage." They hadn't noticed that she had woken up, and were both startled when they heard her," T-take advantage o-of the s-stupid, that's w-w-w-w-what my dad s-said."

Hidan whistled, impressed, she had seemed so innocent, and she would do that. Admittedly it wasn't even that bad, but, hey, with how she seemed, it would've been surprising if she stole a candy bar from a 7-11.

"Why do you stutter?" Hidan asked, bluntly.

Gaara glared at him, and Hinata slumped," I j-just always h-have. A-a-a-alot of t-times p-p-p-people will g-get annoyed, and s-s-o I'll t-t-t-try to s-s-stop. I j-just c-c-can't though."

Hidan shook his head," I never pictured you as a person who would just give fucking up like that."

"C-can you p-please n-not cuss in f-f-f-front of m-me?"

"Why the fuck not?" Gaara growled at him in warning.

"Just p-please d-don't."

"Bitch, whore, mother-fucker, asshole, cu-"

"Shut Up!" She yelled before Gaara lunged at him.

"What the fuck?" He yelled as Gaara started punching him. He would've fought back, but he was rusty, and he had a feeling that nothing he did would have any effect on him.

"Gaara! Stop it! Now!" He watched in amazement as Gaara stopped mid-punch, got up calmly, and returned to Hinata's side," I w-warned you."

Before he knew it they had started heading towards the cars. Where the fuck had that came from? Why had she been able to stop, what was his name, Gaara? More importantly why was he feeling even more drawn to her instead of paranoid? What the fuck was happening to him?

Hinata watched as Gaara trembled in his seat. She knew what he was feeling. That sort of thing hadn't happened in a long time. she put a hand on his arm, and he flinched," It w-w-w-wasn't as bad. Maybe i-i-i-i-it's getting b-b-b-b-better."

She knew he wouold laugh at her pathetic attempt at lying, and that was what she was asking for. For him to laugh, so that she would know he was okay. And to her relief he did, it wasn't booming or loud at all, but it reassured her. Everything would be alright.

**Of course it will be Hinata of course it will be. Please, please, please REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I only dream I do. Please Review! And thanks to all the people who have reveiwed so far!**

Hidan paced around the room. He was confused, pissed, and all around just...In a fuck-it-all atittude. He hadn't seen Hinata since the ceremony, and he was thoroughly pissed that Itachi refused to give him anymore information, and that he couldn't find anything on that Gaara SOB either.

"You're going to leave a runt in the floor if you keep doing that." Itachi remarked, not even looking up from his book.

"Well, what the fuck am I supposed to do!" Hidan yelled," Tobi's taking care of the drugs, and I still can't find anything else on Hinata other than what you told me!" He continued pacing.

"Take a walk. Read a book. Just stop pacing. It's making me even more nervous."

Hidan growled, and stalked outside and started walking in a random direction. His attutude was made even worse due to the fact that Pein was still on his honeymoon. It had lasted for two weeks already, and now almost every member of the Akatsuki was on edge. He swore that was what made him seem even worse.

"Fuck, what am I supposed to do now?" He asked nobody.

He started walking lazily, and he started staring at the sky. The normal passerby probably would've said he looked peaceful, but infact he was so built up with tension that the very reason he was looking at the sky was because if he thought somebody was looking at him strangly he would've beaten the guy right then and there.

Hinata should've been happy. She had her first day off in weeks, but she was so...moody that she had glared at Gaara when he came to check up on her. She paced around her room, and decided that she wanted, no, Needed a breath of fresh air. As she walked outside she decided that she should've brought her sunglasses. She held her hand above her eyes, and let her mind drift away...

_Was Neji doing okay? Had he started on the paperwork? What if he didn't know that the pink invoices had to be_- She shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts. She wasn't working, therefore she refused to think about work.

_I wonder what Hidan is doing right now? Did Gaara go to far? What if he broke Hidan's nose! Ack!_- She shook her head again, and decided she would just focus on the blue sky, the singing birds, the blooming flowers, a scowling Hidan, the couple that were havin- Wait! A scowling Hidan? What was he doing here? She hid behind a tree a couple of meters away, and decided that she would simply avoid him. She would turn around, and go to that nice little bakery, and get a chocolate muffin, and oh Kami he had seen her. She curled up into as small a ball as was possible in the hopes of making him simply think that it was a trick of the light. But of course fate had decided that it was going to be a bitch today, and so it wasn't soon before she heard a gruff voice curse,

"What the fuck are you doing?"

She looked up at him, and gave her signature eep, as she noticed how, well, hot he looked when he wasn't in a tux or suit. She started blushing at the thought. Why did she think he was hot? Since when did she even notice if a person looked hot? She poked her fingers togethor, an old habit she picked up in elementary school, and refused to look at him. If not simply for the fact he made her think things she had never think before about a guy.

Example being: _He's so hot! Oh my Kami! So hot! _She was distracted for a second when she heard a plop next to her. She looked over, and found his eyes analyzing her. She began to poke her fingers togethor even more fiercly, and her face turned a shade of red.

He couldn't help it. He really couldn't. It was her fault really for being so damn cute. He knew she would take it the wrong way, but he didn't care. He, Hidan, the man who had just been in a terrible mood not a minute before, who had wanted to beat a person for looking at him the wrong way, started laughing. A loud, booming laugh. He knew she would think that he was making fun of her, but he wasn't, well not completly, he was laughing at how red she turned from him simply sitting next to her.

"W-w-what?" She looked at him strangly. He shook his head.

"It's just that," He continued laughing," You got so red, from me simply sitting here."

This caused her to go even redder,"I d-d-don't see w-w-w-why it's so f-f-f-f-f-f-funny." She retorted.

He finally stopped laughing when he got a stitch in his side," It's just it seems like you've never even been in a real relationship."

She reddened further," I d-d-don't know what y-y-y-you're t-talking about."

"Fuck, come on! Don't tell me you haven't been in one!" Hidan sighed.

"T-t-t-t-that's none o-o-of your b-b-b-business!" She snapped, then covered her mouth wth her hand. Why did she always get so mad around him?

"So have you even been fucking kissed?" Hinata stayed silent, the air around her seeming to turn darker with every second that passed.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Hinata curled up even tighter than before though he hadn't thought that possible, and continued to avoid his gaze,"Hey, come on, don't fucking cry."

She uncurled herself, and Hidan instantly felt stupid. The damn woman wasn't crying, she was laughing. "W-w-why would y-y-you t-think I w-was c-crying?" She looked at him strangly.

"Because you were curled up in a fucking ball, and you were fuckin' trembling." This only caused Hinata to start laughing again.

"W-w-wow, that's j-just, w-why do y-y-you care i-if I c-cry or not?" Hidan looked up.

"I hate crying woman, and plus I had a feeling if I made you cry your bodygaurd would fucking kill me." This only caused Hinata to further laugh.

"G-g-g-gaara isn't a-all that b-bad you k-know." Hidan stared at her in disbelief.

"The asshole gave me a fucking bloody nose."

Hinata shook her head," It's n-not his f-f-fault I w-warned y-y-you."

"Yes, because I would totally listen to you." He shoved her gently with his shoulder.

She shoved him back a little harder,"Y-you s-s-should learn t-t-to."

"Now why the fuck would I do that?"

She shook her head, in mock annoyance," B-because l-l-last time y-you didn't y-you got a b-b-bloody n-nose."

She got up, and started dusting invisible dust off. "Now as f-fun a-a-as it i-is coming u-up with r-reasons you n-need to l-listen to me. I-i have t-to go. "

"What where the fuck to you gotta go? Don't tell you're going back to work!" She rolled her eyes, and started walking away.

"You better come back right now!" He rushed after her," At least come say hi to the Tobi. He thinks he's been a 'bad boy' for knockin' you out."

"He d-d-didn't k-knoock m-me out. I j-just fainted. "

"Well tell him that. He won't believe any of us."

Hinata knew that she would regret going with them. It was simply a recipe for disater. But she really didn't want Tobi to feel bad about it. She bit the bottom of her lip. "F-fine, I'll g-g-go."

Hidan smirked in victory. "Follow me."

**So once again. I found this story in an old notebook of mine from a year ago, and I've decided to type it all up. So yeah...Please reveiw! Tell me any mistakes I made, if you like the story, or even if you hate it! And once again thank you to all of the people that reveiwed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Thank you all for all your reviews! I finally finished typing up the fourth chapter, so I'm happy. Please, please, please, Review!**

"Pretty lady! Tobi is sorry for being a bad boy!"

Hinata smiled," N-no, um," She looked at Hidan for support, but her only smirked, and signaled for her to continue," Tobi could never be a bad boy."

Though he had a mask on you could feel the atmosphere around him brighten after she said that.

"Yay! Pretty woman so nice! Tobi like pretty woman!" Tobi screamed while hugging her as tight as possible.

"C-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-can't" Hinata took a huge gasp," B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-bb-b-b-b-breath!"

Tobi loosened his grip, but continued to hang on to her, singing," Pretty woman so nice! Tobi like pretty woman!"

"Hinata? What are you doing here?" Hinata turned as much as she could without hurting Tobi.

"A-ah, Itachi-sensei! H-how are y-you?" She asked avoiding the question.

"Tobi, let go of Hinata. Now!" Hinata froze in fear, but was grateful that Tobi had stopped hugging her.

"I-itachi-sensei?" She whispered.

"Why are you here?" Itachi snapped.

She shivered in fear," I c-came t-to apologize t-to Tobi."

Hidan looked at her, then back at Itachi," Come on, she was about to go to work on what I assume to be her first fucking day off in months. I had to bring her here otherwise she would've died from overworking."

Hinata glared at Hidan," You m-make it s-sound like i'm a w-w-workaholic..."

Raising an eyebrow, Hidan retorted," Well, aren't you?"

"I-i-i admit t-that I work a-alot, but I-i'm not a w-workaholic."

"Oh, really then when was the last time you went on a date?"

She mumbled something. Hidan leaned closer," What?"

She mumbled louder, but Hidan still wasn't able to understand what she said," Speak up woman!"

"I've n-never been on a d-date!" She screamed into his ear.

"Dammit! Did you have to fucking yell! Shit! I'm pretty sure you just busted my fucking eardrum! Ow!" Hidan screamed in **her **ear.

"You t-told me to speak louder! I w-was just following your orders!" HInata screamed back.

Itachi watched in shock as Hinata Hyuuga, who never yelled, who never even spoke above a whisper, engaged in a sreaming match with Hidan, who had beaten people for the stupidest things in the world, such as giving him the finger, or glaring at him, and Hidan didn't even raise a finger towards her. What had happened to them? They acted how they normally did to other people but if the other person got involved they would go completly out of character. It lacked logic.

"What are they doing, un?" Itachi looked over at the blondie.

"I don't really know." Itachi went back to staring at the pair.

"Hey, un! Isn't that the girl from the wedding, hm?" Deidara's interest sky-rocketed, after he noticed this," Wasn't she shy, un? Why's she yelling at Hidan, hm? More importantly why isn't HIdan choking her right now, un?"

Itachi sighed," I don't really know. Hidan said something about a date, and then" He pointed to them," They started doing this."

Deidara raised his eyebrow, well the one that was showing, and whistled," They would make a fun couple to paint, un."

"Deidara, you think everybody would be a fun to paint."

"So, un, it would still be fun, un."

Itachi rolled his eyes. While Deidara was a good bodygaurd, and an expert in explosives, his deadliness was questioned when it came to the fact that he thought that everybody would be fun to paint or make a miniature statue of clay of.

"Where's Sasori?" Itachi asked.

"I'm right here." Itachi looked beside him. He creeped him out to no ends by the fact that he made no sounds as he walked, and therefore could sneak up on anybody whenever he wished. The fact that he was fake limbs than an actually body didn't help either.

"It seems that Hidan has found a lover." Itachi, and Deidara stared at him.

"What do you mean?" Itachi said focusing his attention on the redhead.

"They like eachother. Isn't it obvious?"

"They're fighting ,though, un. So how do you know?" Deidara said, the disbelief unbearing evident in his voice.

"Soaps." Sasori remarked, all too serious.

Itachi, however, was to distracted to give a reply to that answer because he heard a somebody yell ear-shattering loud," I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" and the sound of a lamp shattering. He looked over to where the noise had come from, expecting that Hidan had finally hit her, and Itachi would finally get a reason to kill the bastard. Only to find Hinata fuming, Hidan hiding behind a couch, and pieces of glass on the front of said couch.

"You sure about that?" He whispered to Sasori.

"If you do not believe me then lets make a bet. One hundred dollars. I say that by New Years they will have are at least dating."

New Years was less than six weeks away, and the probability of them actually even start liking eachother by then was less than 16%. "Deal."

They shook hands, and Itachi smirked.

Hinata clenched her fists together. How dare he say that? Stupid, stupid, stupid Hidan! Seeing that the lamp hadn't hit him she reached for something else to throw. When she couldn't find anything he smirked in victory, which caused her to get even madder. She reached downwards and slid off her tennis shoe, and threw it at him.

"Bitch!" He screamed. Didn't he learn? She hated being called a bitch! She wasn't even close to being a female dog, and plus it was just plain out rude. She ran at him,and stopped right before him.

"Stop saying that!" He glared at her.

"Stop killing my eardrums! Crazy lady!"

"We were gone for two weeks, and you can't even go that long without fighting!" Hinata, realizing that Pein was here, eeped, and almost like a switch went back to her normal self, though Hidan stayed exactly the same.

"Ah, I-i'm so s-sorry. P-pein! I-it's just I-i-i...H-he..." And then preceeded to faint onto the couch.

"Hey! What the fuck? How can you go from yelling my head off one second to fainting on the couch? That's just not right!" Hidan started shaking her shoulder, only to end up having her head on his hand.

"Hidan! She's sleeping! Shut up!" Hidan started to glare at whoever said that only to stop once she realized it was Konan.

"Well what am supposed to do about this?" He pointed to the hand that the twenty-six year old was now snuggling like a six-year old would cuddle her favorite teddy bear. Konan shrugged.

"Stay there! She barely gets enough sleep as it is! and if she wants to use your hadn as a pillow let her do it!" He groaned.

"Pein? Come on help me out!" Hidan begged.

"I think Konan's idea is just awesome! Do it, or else!" Hidan hated Konan righted now. Even if it really didn't feel that bad, even, if he hadn't starting hating her so much, it felt...good? What the hell?

"You're about to make me very rich." Hidan looked over at Itachi.

"What?" Itachi shook his head signaling he wouldn't answer. Hidan still didn't get why Itachi would always say things that he needed to question then not give him the answer. It was extremely annoying.

"I want to draw her, hm." Hidan jumped, causing Hinata to grasp even tighter on his arm. Hidan glared at Deidara.

"When did you get here?" Ignoring him, Deidara pulled out his sketchpad that he always had, and started looking for a pencil.

"Why doesn't she want to snuggle Tobi?" Hidan laughed as Tobi held out his arm in front of Hinata's face, and started waving it around.

"Maybe it's because there is a thick line between molesting, and being friendly. Let's just say you're leaning towards the molesting side." Hidan nodded, agreeing with Itachi. Tobi frowned, and turned on the TV. Spongebob. He hated Spongebob, with a passion. So he had no choice but to look around the room, and find something to do.

"Hey, Tobi, be a good boy, and go get me Hinata's phone."

Tobi ignored him due being absorbed by the TV. Instead Deidara got up, and threw it at him. Hidan was thoroughly dissapointed in what he found. She only had four contacts. Some guy named Neji, a chick named Hanabi, the company phone number, and Gaara's. Man, she was right, she wasn't a workacholic, the damn woman was a whole other level above that.

He grinned, _'Surely she'll love this surprise.' _

"What are you doing?" Itachi glared over at him. He saved the contact, and pressed end as Itachi snatched it out of his hand.

"Nothing, nothing." Itachi looked at her phone, and Hidan assumed he looked at the calender because his eyes widened considerably," Hidan! Why the f-"

He shut up when Hinata stirred from his yelling. He continued, considerably quieter this time," Hidan! Why the fuck did you-"

Gaara was mad, no more than that he was pissed off to new extremes. Hinata had taken the day off, leaving him to watch Neji. He didn't need to be baby-sat though and Hinata knew this so he wondered why she even made him do it in the first place. Probably her way of punishing him for how he had acted at the wedding. But still wasn't this going a little to far? I mean come on it's Neji. He acted like he had a stick shoved up his ass, and that stick had raised him up in the air above everybody else, so that he was better. In short he was a basterd, and he didn't see how Pinpin or whatever her name was could stand the guy.

"Gaara."

"Yes?"

"Stop drifting off into dreamland. Somebody might attack me."

"I'm sure even if somebody slid past me that you would be more than capable of defeating them."

"Of course I could. I'm a prodigy, but if this is how you are around Lady Hinata then I'll have no choice but to fire you, and send you back to that reacted orphange." Gaara clenched his teeth.

"I'm afraid that's Lady Hinata's descion as she is the head of the company, not yours."

"Well if she keeps on taking anymore days off then I might as well run the company. Look at all this paperwork that she didn't do, and she is quite inadequete when it comes to dealing with other businessmen, too." Gaara breathed in, and counted to three.

_'This is for Hinata. Don't screw it up. Ignore him. He's baiting you. Ignore him. Ignore!' _

Suddenly his phone rang, and he rushed to pick up, thankful for an excuse to exit the room.

"Hello?"

**"Hey! I need you to come pick up a package."**

"Who is this?" Gaara could practically here the person debating if they should say who they were.

**"It's Hidan. You gave me a bloody nose at the wedding?" **

"You're that guy with silver hair. So wait. Why are you calling me?"

**"I told you. We have something you need to come pick up." **

"You make it sound as if you kidnapped somebody."

**"We don't kidnap people. We kill them." **

"Doesn't that just fill your heart up with joy?"

**"Moving on...Are you going to come pick up Hinata or what?" **

"You have Hinata?" He started leaving the building in a frenzy.

**"Relax. She wanted to come over and apologize, and she ended up falling asleep. Nobody here knows where she lives." **

"Oh. Fine, I'm coming."

**"Do you know where you're going?" **

"Umm..."

**"Do you know where the wedding was held?" **

"Yes."

**"There you go. Just let yourself in. Got i-" **Gaara decided he would choose that moment to hang up on him.

**I love Gaara! Hes so awesome! Oh yeah! Listen to answer the one person wondering Yes this is a finished story, but I've got back and revised some of it, like I've added ot taken some scenes away or I've changed how some characters interact with other characters, so on and so forth. Once again thank you all so much for reveiwing, faving, or adding the story to your story alert. Please Review! **


	5. Author's note

**Okay...I absolutly HATE these things so I'll try to get it over with as soon as possible. See one of my puppies found where I had the notebook with this story in it, and decided she would pee on it, then chew on it. Obviously the notebook was destroyed, and so now I'm having to redo all of the chapters I hadn't typed up yet. In case you're wondering I've only typed up a little over 500 words for the next chapter...There was about eight more chapters...Yeah...And so updates will take even longer than they already did...and they might be a little different than they were...Probably not or at least they'll seem different to me...maybe not to me, but still. Well anyways I'll just leave you to your lives now...Yeah...**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Naruto or Rosa's Cafe'.**

Dissapointment, defeat, fear. These were she had seen in Gaara's eyes when she had sent him outside.

"Hinata. He shirked his duties! He couldn't even preform the simple task of standing there! He needs to be rid of!" Neji spoke calmy, but the rage in his eyes suggested he was anything, but serene.

"N-neji. Y-you're overreacting. H-he came t-to help me, beside-" She was cut off by Neji.

"Another point I need to make. Hinata, you are not fit to be the head of the company. You can't even say one sentence without stuttering. You are weak."

"Now there are tons of things she is, but weak isn't one of them." Hinata jumped at the new voice. She looked over to see Hidan in the doorway, looking more pissed than she had ever seen him.

"And just who are you? Listen we're in the middle of a private conversation. It's not for _commoners_." The digust in Neji's voice was undeniable.

"Neji! Stop a-acting l-like a child." Hinata whispered.

Neji, shocked that she had actually given him a command, stayed silent.

"My name's Hidan, and I came to discuss business with the head of the company. Since it is private, I would prefer if you would leave."

Neji scoffed," Hinata. Remember what I said."

After he left the room Hidan couldn't help but whistle," What an asshole."

"H-hidan, why a-are you here?" Hinata whispered, grabbing a pen, and starting to sign various papers.

"Like I said, business." Hinata looked up in shock,"I am a businessman, and I couldn't help but notice that the half of the drugs we got wasn't equal to the half you got."

"W-well, um, S-see it's f-for one of m-my friends. I j-just can't s-say no to him." Hinata waited. She waited for Hidan to start yelling at her that it was wrong, she was being an idiot. Maybe it was what she needed. She knew that it was wrong, she knew that he knew he could just take advantage of her since she was to nice to say no, and that nobody woul stand up to her. As a arkward silence took over she realized she wanted to be yelled at, that she wanted to be told she was an idiot, that she was tired of being coddled. "W-w-why a-aren't you y-yelling?"

"Because I'm fucking tired."

"C-can't y-y-you just d-do it once?" Hinata realized that she needed it. She wanted to scream, and she knew that Hidan was the only person she was able to scream at. He was the only person she felt relaxed around enough to do it.

"No. Now is your phone off?" Hinata drew her phone slowly out of her desk. She always turned it off during work. If Neji or Hanabi needed her they could simply call her personal line, and the only other person that knew it was Gaara who was always just outside her door, so it was never needed. She turned it on, and gasped as a reminder flashed on her screen.

**"Cafe' Rosa with Hidan. 8'o clock." **

"W-wha?" How did that get put in there? She certainly hadn't! She looked over at the grinning drug lord," W-why did y-you p-p-put that in t-there?" H-how did y-you g-get my p-p-phone?"

"That time you fell asleep. You said you had never been on a fucking date, so I'm going to take you on one." Hidan now used to it, was actually able to catch her this time when she fainted.

**This chapter is ten times shorter than anything I've ever done( Author's Note, not included) But it's also easier to do, and I'll probably be able to post things alot faster because of it. So yeah. If any of you don't like it then, I can always go back to longer chapters, but you'll need to tell me in your reveiws, ok? Also I've come up with a idea for another story, but I don't know if I should post it, or if I'll have time, so should I, shouldn't I? Answer in reveiews, and if you're not getting the pattern...Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow! It's so much more quicker to make them shorter, and some of the peoples said they liked it like this so I've decided I'll continue to make them short! I'm sorry to the one person who didn't like it like this...Review!**

"I-i c-can't b-believe y-y-you d-dragged m-me into t-this." Hinata sighed, putting the menu down.

"I can't believe you made Gaara come on our date." Hidan stared at the stoic redhead boy.

"I can't believe you keep on staring at me while you're supposed to be on a date with Hinata." Gaara retorted, starting to feel weird with Hidan's staring.

"I'm wondering why Neji's trying to get rid of you, and besides the fact that you go crazy at being cussed at I can't think of anything." Hinata stared, wide-eyed, at Hidan for making such a blunt comment.

"It's because Neji's a-" Hinata cut him off.

"N-n-n-neji d-doesn't l-l-like w-where G-g-g-gaara c-came f-f-f-from." Hidan raised an eyebrow. Where Gaara came from?

"Which is...?" He asked.

"I grew up on the streets. My mother died in childbirth, and my uncle tried to kill me so I had to run away. Because of this I developed multiple-personality disorder, and I somehow became involved with a gang. I was their bodygaurd, and I was treated like trash. Beaten. Stabbed. Cussed at. Sometimes even shot at. For seven long, long years. And then Hinata came. She said that..." He trailed off leaving Hinata to finish for him.

"I-i w-w-was t-the n-n-new h-head o-o-o-of H-h-hyuuga C-c-c-corp, a-a-and t-t-t-t-t-the b-b-bodygaurd I-i h-had w-w-w-wasn't working o-o-out." Hinata sputtered out.

"And so I left. Now I've got control of my second personality unless..." Gaara once again trailed off, leaving Hidan to fill in the blanks.

"So Neji hates you because you grew up on the fucking streets?" Hidan, though he was slightly over-welmed with all this new info, was able to ask one more question. Gaara, and Hinata nodded simualaniously **(A/N is that spelled right?) **

"Well..." They drifted into an arkward silence.

"H-how's T-t-t-t-tobi d-doing?" Hinata said in an effort to break the silence.

"Sad that he couldn't go see his 'pretty woman' today with me." Hinata blushed and immediality regretted asking the question.

"I'm kidding, sheesh. Where's that woman that fucking screamed at me the other day?" Hidan leaned back, and looked around.

"You screamed at somebody?" Gaara raised his eyebrows.

Hinata blushed again," H-he w-was b-b-being stupid."

"I was being stupid? You started screaming at me for no reason, and you threw a fucking lamp at me!" Hidan remarked.

"Y-you were m-making fun o-of me!" Gaara glared at Hidan.

"No, I wasn't! I was just saying how you've never been on a fucking date, and you started screaming." Gaara blanched, Hinata had screaming first?

"You still made me feel like an idiot." Gaara started to notice that with each sentence they got closer, and it was oh-so tempting to push them together. He knew that Hidan might just kill him afterwards though, and he noticed that maybe he wouldn't have to.

"I want punishment." Hinata said, clenching her teeth.

"Oh, you want to be punsihed? Well I"

"No y-you. I w-want y-you t-to be puni-" She was cut off when he locked his lips onto hers.

**Yay! They finally kiss! *jumps for joy* If you didn't like this chapter though, you think they're moving together to quickly, you found some mistakes, or you want to guess how old I am...Tell me in the reveiw! Oh, or if you loved this chapter, you want to tell me if anybodies' being OOC, or you want to guess how old I am...Reveiw! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again! I love the weekend so much now, I'm getting so much work done! And I love the way I'm doing the chapters shorter! I'm still sorry to the one person who didn't like how the chapters were, but I'm trying to get them out quickly so that you can still get as much of the story as with long chapters. Review if you like how the chapters are turning out so far, if you dislike my brother's puppy as much as I do, you found spelling, or grammer mistakes, or if you love or hate my story, please? **

Hidan had planned to give her a quick kiss, no more than two seconds, so why was he still fucking kissing her! It must've been at least a minute before he finally pulled away. He looked over at her as he sat back down. She was redder than he had ever seen her, and had subconciously started brushing her fingers over her lips.

"Well wasn't that fun?" Gaara said, stifling a laugh.

"It was. Best I ever had." Though Hidan was just joking he couldn't help but hear a little part of his mind saying, _"It's true, though." _He quickly ignored the thought.

"W-w-why d-d-d-did y-y-y-y-y-y-y-you d-d-d-d-d-d-do t-t-t-t-t-t-that?" Hinata asked while twiddling her fingers.

"You said you had never been kissed before. I figured that you might like it. Just like you might like this date." Hidan looked her staight in the eyes to show her he was being a little more serious. "Plus it's just sad that you're twenty-six and haven't even been kissed."

"C-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-can I g-g-go n-n-now?" Hinata asked, eating some of her enchiladas.

"Nope, we haven't had desert, and I haven't found out anything about you."

Hinata glared at him, but didn't move," N-no f-fair, Y-y-y-you p-p-p-probably know a-a-all a-about m-me, y-yet I k-know nothing o-o-o-of y-you."

Gaara nodded, showing he agreed. Hidan groaned dramatically.

"I, like Gaara, grew up on the streets. I entered the Akatsuki when I was a freshman in high school, and I slowly built myself up through the ranks, and now I'm the head of fucking drug smuggling." Hinata was obviously unpleased with his short story.

"I'm twenty-eight. Have never been married, or in any kind of fucking relationship. My favorite col-"

"Wait," Gaara held up his hands," Are you saying that though you've never been on a date before, you're taking Hinata on her first date?" Hinata looked between them, a little less red, her mouth in an 'O'.

"Yes." Hidan nodded as Gaara burst out laughing.

"H-hidan, d-d-does t-t-t-t-that m-mean I w-was your f-first k-k-k-k-k-kiss?" Hidan stared at her. She was, but he didn't want her to fucking know that.

"That's what it means Hinata." He turned to Gaara, and glared. He had caused her to faint, again.

"Did you have to say that?" Hidan growled," She's already fainted once today."

"Well she would've figured it out eventually. I just saved you some time." Gaara put one hand on his chin," Now if you'll excuse me I believe my girlfriend just came in."

"You have a girlfriend?" Hidan said in disbelief. What the fuck? How the fuck did he get a girlfriend with all of his work?

"She works as the secretary for Hinata. Now I really must be going."

Hinata watched as Gaara left. He was so lucky. Him, and Jayce**(A/N I love that name!) **were perfect, and she knew they would get married while she was cursed to being drowned by paperwork. She sighed, and Hidan jerked around. He hadn't noticed she had woken up, apparrently.

"How the fuck can he get a girlfriend?" Hinata laughed, ignoring the voice in the back of her head saying,_" Maybe it could work with him." _

**So...how'd you like it? Do you think their moving to fast, if you didn't like the kiss, you think that some of the characters are acting OOC, if you think you know how old I am, if you like how the chapters are turning out so far, if you dislike my brother's puppy as much as I do, you found spelling, or grammer mistakes, or if you love or hate my story, etc. etc. etc. Reveiw! please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Warning drug use. May be unrealistic but this is from my own experience which isn't very much. Probably unrealistic, but hey Luis never let me be around him when he was high and i wasn't able to ask him before he died( RIP Luis) I want to dedicate this chapter to one of the best frends I ever had, and I hope you saved me a spot in heaven. So please, Review! **

"Hinata!" Hinata flinched at the voice. It's owner was without a doubt high off his ass, and didn't even bother trying to hide it. She wondered how he even got here, but took the thought back when she remembered his hellish girlfriend, Sakura had probably drove him, since she was eager for another chance to go cheat on him with Sasuke Uchiha.

Hinata looked into the bloodshot eyes, and fought to not to grimace, to think she had made him like that," H-h-h-hi N-n-n-naruto."

They had met when Hinata had taken over her father's company, but then, well he had changed very much since then. He was no longer happy unless he had something, anything in his system, and it was all because of her. Well she hadn't gotten him started on it, but she might as well have. She was his only resource for drugs, and, though she knew it was wrong, and that she was ruining his life, she always gave them to him. It was simply her nature, to try to please people as best she could, hating the look of dissapointment in their eyes whenever she didn't.

"So...Guess," He burst into giggles," What?"

Hinata knew what to say, and even when to say it, simply because it had been done so many times before," W-w-w-w-w-w-what?"

"I" He continued giggling," need more-" He cut off as expected, and sat down," drugs."

His dilated pupils stared into her light lavender eyes before leaning down in his chair, suddenly seeming as if he wasn't even paying attention, like he was on another planet, or had forgotten she was there.

Hinata took a deep breath. She was going to do it, she was going to say no to him," N-n-n-naruto, I-i-i d-don't t-t-think t-that's a g-good i-i-i-i-i-idea."

He appeared to snap back to reality, and the faraway look that had been in his eyes was gone. If not for the bloodshot eyes he might've seemed normal. Well except for the fact that he looked more pissed than she had ever seen him, but, she noticed, there was also fear. Whether it was fear of losing his precious drug supply, or that she had finally got enough back-bone to say no, she didn't know.

"What?" Now all fear of him left as she realised his voice, though he tried to mask it, was laced thickly with terror.

"Y-y-y-you h-h-h-h-h-h-h-heard m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-me." To a normal person it may have been what was supposed to be a witty comeback, would've been if she hadn't stuttered so much(She was getting nervous by the second, though he was obviously more terrified than actually mad.)

but truly she only said it because she knew she would've be able to say it again.

"Hinata, you know how much I need this, don't you?" His voice became more rushed by the second, and Hinata really regretted letting Gaara leave early so he could go on a date," My whole life, it will, will fall apart!"

"Looks like it already fell apart to me." Hinata jerked her head towards the doorway. Of course Hidan had decided to be the knight in shining armor, she thought, though a little part of of her couldn't help but want to yell "Go Hidan!" like the cheerleaders at her high school had during pep-rallies had.

Naruto glared at him, but stopped after about a second to turn towards a bug that landed on his arm. "Hinata...Please?"

Hinata looked at him, and couldn't help but want to glare at him when he didn't even make eye contact. "N-n-n-n-naruto, I-i-i-i-i-i-i..."

She wanted to say yes. She longed for it actually, to see at least one person's face light up in glee but she knew if she did Hidan would be dissapointed, but then again if she said no Naruto would be to.

"She says no. Now get your stupid fucking ass out of here." Hinata gulped. She knew what would happen if she let this continue.

"N-n-now, u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-um, p-p-p-p-p-p-p-plea-"

"You're sucha idiot. Hinata as never," Naruto put the emphasis on never, and she could feel the air turn icey with every word," let me down before. Have you?"

Hinata was suddenly mad. Naruto always did that. Just assumed he could do whatever then turn all the pressure towards her. Maybe that was why she let it happen. Maybe that was why she didn't even eep when she heard the sound of flesh connecting to flesh.

**Cliffhanger. Yeah I know they suck, and I made it extremely obvious that I dislike Naruto. And the drug use was EXTREMELY unrealistic. And I suck at making it seem realistic. And Luis totally deserves more than this. And I'm totally thinking of just dedicating this entire story to him now. And I really really want reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay! Thank you all so much for the reviews! I'm sooo sorry for taking so long to update, but I've had to study double as much and I've had some MAJOR writer's block, but now I'm back! and hopefully *crosses fingers* going to update once a week...Hopefully? REVIEW!**

Hinata watched, helpless, as Naruto got dragged into the abulance. Hidan had only hit him once before her nature kicked in, and she had to stop him. From there she, much to Hidan's dissapointment, called 911, and had him get taken to a hospital, and hopefully they would put him in rehab.

The flashing lights soon faded away, and Hinata find herself drawing her eyes to Hidan, who had been unusually quiet ever since he had started to punch Naruto. Lavender met purple, and Hinata looked away feeling guilty for staring.

"You know, we still have a date." Hinata jerked her head up blushing.

"W-w-wha?" Hidan raised his eyebrows, and started walking. Hinata stared at his back nonmoving. He stopped walking and turned around, and started strolling towards her more relaxed than he had any right to be. Seeing she still refused to move he wrapped his arm around her small shoulders, and dragged her foward, causing her to stumble slighty.

"W-w-w-w-what a-a-are y-you d-d-doing?" She asked lifting her head up.

"If you don't like it then I could alwas just," He started to lift his arms up off of her shoulders, only to have his hand jerked, rather violently for her, back in its previous place.

"N-n-n-n-no i-i-it's okay." She refused to meet his gaze, and they continued to walk in silence. Hinata started to turn towards her house, only to have Hidan turn in the opposite direction, dragging her along.

"W-w-where a-a-a-are w-w-w-we g-going?" She questioned between breaths. Hidan had started walking faster and she was already a head shorter than him, and it didn't help that her legs were so much shorter than his.

"You'll see." He removed his arm from her shoulder and grabbed her hand and smirking started running.

"A-a-a-ah! H-h-h-hidan, s-s-s-s-s-s-slow d-d-d-down!" She shouted, well for her. He continued running and Hinata started to finally adjust to his speed, only to have him speed up even more.

"H-h-hida-" She slammed into his back when he decided to stop at some random corner.

He laughed," Hinata, we are here."

Hinata inched her head out from behind her back, afraid it would just turn out some cruel joke, only to gasp when she saw the scenery. There was only a couple of lights on, and it was definatly no fairytale scenery, but it was perfect. It was a lake, and the moon reflected on the perfectly still water, giving everything an strange aqua glow. A small bench was next to it. Still in awe she didn't move, and just stared in wonder at what she was seeing.

"Do you like it?" Hinata still locked in her trance, simply nodded in response. Hidan laughed that booming laugh of his, and lifted her and carried her to the banch and gently sat her down.

"H-how d-d-did y-you f-f-find t-this?" She whispered, not daring to talk louder for risk of disturbing this rare moment of peace.

"When I was living on the streets I would always come here at night." He pointed to an area of rocks that formed a even smaller pond." I would baths in there using soap I had stolen from the grocery store."

Hinata looked at him, eyebrows furrowed. Noticing this he asked," What?"

"I-i-i'm j-j-just w-w-wondering h-h-h-h-how y-y-you d-did it."

He stared at her for a secong before grabbing a pebble, and flicking it towards the lake. "Did what?"

Hinata knew normally she would've started twiddling her fingers, and changed the subject, and apologize for asking the question, but something about this place gave her confidence.

"S-s-s-survived, I w-w-w-w-wouldn't l-last o-o-o-one d-d-day o-o-out h-h-here y-y-yet y-y-y-y-you..." She trailed off, finding it had only given her so much confidence.

**The end! Yay! jk its not even close to being finished. Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yay! I have finally finished eleven chapters! :) Please, please, please review!**

Hidan burst out laughing. Hinata, she had said it so…seriously. Like he deserved a medal for it or something simply for living on the streets. She started glaring at him so he stopped, though he still had to stifle a small laugh when she huffed, "I w-was b-b-being serious, s-s-stop l-laughing!"

He grasped his side in mock pain, and leaned on her shoulder trying to squish her, playfully. He didn't want to talk about his past, and well truthfully he didn't want to talk at all he just wanted to laugh. He started tickling her, and she started laughing before slapping her hand over her mouth. "S-s-stop!" She yelled, while backing away.

He leaned forward so he could continue tickling her, only to lean too close, and end up kissing her. This one, unlike the one at the restaurant was gentle. Their lips were barely touching, and it was driving Hidan crazy. He deepened the kiss, pressing his hands against the base of her neck, and oh-so-slightly pressed forward. She raised her hand slowly, as if in a trance, and traced his jaw line. He pressed her onto her back slowly, trying not to break the kiss. His mind had turned foggy and now he didn't know what he was doing. She pressed herself against him, and then gasped when she realized what he was doing. She shoved him off of her hastily, and started running.

'_What was I thinking?'_ She banged her hands against her head, as she rushed to leave that park. That place where she had almost done things that would've shamed her family, even worse, her company if she had been caught. She had finally reached the car, and shakily tried to find her keys, only to drop them once she found them. She picked them up, and unlocked the door and collapsed onto the front seat after slamming the door. Sobbing, she started the car. What had come over her? Was Hidan just using her? Was she just some girl he simply wanted to have sex with? Turning onto the freeway she remembered how he had stared at her chest when she first met him. She was so, so drawn to him, and it seemed like he liked her too. Was it all just an act? She continued crying even when she got home.

Hidan groaned. What had he been thinking? He knew what he had been thinking, and it disgusted him. He wanted sex, and lust had taken over. Fuck, of course the one girl he had decided to get serious, the one girl who he could see getting…married to, he had tried to have sex with her on the second date. Hinata didn't deserve that; she deserved to be treated like a queen, and like an actual person, not some hooker on the street.

Itachi smirked when he saw the state Hidan was in when he got home. He had started to worry that he might just lose the bet after all, but now it looks like that wouldn't be a problem now.

Hinata frowned as she again messed up on some paperwork, "Maybe I should help you out."

She glared at the redhead, "I'm p-perfectly f-f-fine."

Gaara glared right back, but stayed silent. He had known Naruto had come to visit as well as Hidan. He also knew that Hinata had left the building with Hidan, only to have video cameras show her running back crying about an hour later. All he knew was that whatever happened, It couldn't be good.

Sasori grinned as he realized what was happening. Not only would he get one hundred dollars, he got to watch a real life soap opera. Life is so good.

**Yeah, defiantly not one of my best chapters :( but I hope it wasn't too bad and you still have the heart to give me a review? **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everybody! I'm done with this chapter, and look it's barely been a week! :) I've finally got used to my schedule, and so now I have time to complete them. This chapter gets a little cheesy, but come on this whole thing is kinda cheesy so I hope you don't mind. Please review! **

"What did you do?" Gaara screamed in Hidan's ear. Hidan grimaced at the yelling. He had gotten drunk last night, and now had a hangover, so Gaara's yelling didn't help his situation at all.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Hidan groaned, throwing a pillow over his head to ease the pounding in his skull.

"Ok, one day Hinata comes into the office, and she's so depressed she won't even get up for a cup of coffee, and guess what?" Hidan stayed silent, "I found out that after Naruto left, on a stretcher I might add, you two went to some place only to have Hinata run back to her car crying her fucking eyes out. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

Hidan rolled over, only to slam his body into Sasori looking down on him. Finding he couldn't avoid the situation he mumbled out, "I tried to take it to far, and it scared her."

"You think? She's in no shape to run the company now, and her cousin's," Gaara paused for a moment to let Hidan remember Neji, "Can tell. He's going to try and take over the company!"

"So?" Hidan commented, not really caring if Hyuuga Corp. went down the drain.

Gaara jerked on Hidan's hair, and made him look at him, "Do you know what the company means to Hinata? It's her whole fucking life! If she lost the company she would literally stop doing anything!"

Hidan winced at the yelling, and then groaned as his head started to pound even worse. Seeing no reaction from him Gaara asked in a softer voice, " Do you even like her? Or she just another one of your little sluts? Were you two even really dating?"

If the first question was bad the second one was torture. Hidan had fallen in…love with Hinata, and he realized how much he really had fallen. He loved her laugh, how she could sometimes become mad over the smallest things, and start screaming in his ear abut it, how she stuttered when she talked, everything about her, he loved, and he had treated her like a fucking plaything. "Let me get ready, then you can take me to her."

Gaara smirked satisfied his plan had worked. Now Hinata would be a little harder.

Hinata sighed for the hundredth time that day. The paperwork was even more dreary than normal, and Gaara hadn't shown up yet. Though she told herself the reason he was missing was a personal reason, and she shouldn't pry she couldn't help but wonder what it was. She shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts so that she could focus on paperwork, but no matter what she did stay thoughts always began to invade her mind, whether it was about Hidan or Gaara made no difference.

"Hinata!" She jumped at the slamming of the door, and the screaming of her name. She looked up to see Gaara. Her face brightened at the sight of her now good friend only to frown when he had that evil smirk that he got whenever he made a plan.

"G-g-g-gaara w-w-w-w-w-hy a-a-a-are you l-l-l-late?

His smirk only got wider, to where it looked like this one character, oh what was his name, off of a cartoon she had seen in America, all he needed was some green hair, and a purple suit. She laughed at the thought of Gaara in a purple suit only to remember Hidan's eyes were purple and have her eyes start watering.

"I can't tell you yet, but wait a couple of minut- wait here he comes now." He? What had Gaara done?

Though she had an idea of who it was she couldn't help but question, "W-w-w-w-who?"

"Me, Hinata." Her eyes widened at the sight of the one who had caused her so much pain holding a huge bouquet of purple lilies.

**Yes, I know you hate cliffhangers, I hate cliffhangers, everybody hates cliffhangers, but I couldn't think of any other way to end the chapter**, **the same with all the chapters I've ever done before that end with cliffhangers. I'm sorry bout that :( But even if you don't like cliffhangers can you please review?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Dum-dum-dum! We're getting close to the ending, and I hope you all like this chapter! Please review! :D**

Hinata gasped. If anything Hidan seemed even more handsome than he had at the park. She glared when she remembered that night.

"H-h-h-hidan", She tried and failed to sound-to-sound cold, " I've already closed the deal so you don't have to do anything. Why are you here?"

He stood there, damn him, in all of his glory, he wasn't even trying and he could make her want to run up to him and beg for his forgiveness between kisses. This only made her more furious.

Hidan stayed standing, he didn't know what to do. Even though Hinata was glaring at him he couldn't help but think she looked more beautiful than ever.

He looked over at Gaara and swallowed, "Hinata I-I'm," Oh Kami did he really just stutter? Fuck!

"Hinata I'm sorry!" He winced. He had yelled it and it came out a lot harsher than he meant to make it sound. He could hear Gaara tsking in the background. He growled but stopped when he heard Hinata start talking.

"Hidan, Please leave. I never wish to see you again. Please just, j-just leave."

An explosion, the apocalypse, and getting his head cut off all at the time wasn't even close to the feeling he was experiencing, his world was ending and he was hearing the glass of his heart breaking. But he didn't show it, and he refused to he kept his face stoic. He didn't even let his shock of her not stuttering show through.

"Very well." He whispered, feeling ashamed, embarrassed, and stupid all at the same time. He turned and walked away without looking back.

Hinata waited until she could hear the small ding of the elevator at the end of hallway to burst out crying.

"Why?" She heard Gaara whisper in disbelief, she ignored it, continuing to cry over what Hidan appeared not to care about anything she had said. He had looked so…

Indifferent. How could he after everything? She again started to break down.

"Why?" Gaara was yelling, almost screaming now, and was refusing to let her not answer.

"H-he would j-j-j-j-j-just h-h-h" He cut her off.

"He would have hurt you? Is that it? You think he would hurt you!" Gaara shook her shoulders; shocking her so much she stopped crying for a moment. Gaara was yelling at her…but he never yelled at her. He was always calm never letting his emotions seep through.

"Hinata, he loves you! Why are you being so stupid?"

"What are you talking about? I was just his little toy! You don't know what he did!" She was screaming. Why was she screaming? The only person she screamed at was Hidan. Why was she screaming?

"Oh I don't know what he did? He told me! Everything, Hinata! Every-freaking-thing!"

Hinata winced but didn't let it show, "He doesn't deserve to be loved! He doesn't deserve to be forgiven!"

But he did. Flashes of memories, some where she was doing the exact same thing she was doing now…except then it had been with Hidan and she would always feel so energized, now she only felt sadness, and uncontrollable rage towards something she couldn't control.

As these things, memories, feeling rushed through her head, it became an overload, making her feel as if her head was exploding…but soon it was over and she was floating in sweet black darkness.

**Yea I know it was short and I absolutely hate hate HATE the ending for this chapter but i loved it at the same time lol tha tmakes no sense at all, does it? PLEASE REVIEW **


	14. Chapter 14

**Look! I updated before the month was over! Haha! Ok now let's get serious! This is the chapter of the story I loved the most! To me it brought out the slightly twisted, nightmarish(?) part of my writing and it was so much fun to write so I hope you guys all hope it's good to! Review! **

Hidan threw another pebble at the pond, and growled in frustration when it sank instead of hopping like he meant to make it. How could he be so…stupid?

He made himself look like an idiot and for what some stupid…

Girl? As he thought this he couldn't help but think that wasn't true. Hinata wasn't just an ordinary girl. She was sweet and caring and nothing like any other slut he had met, he couldn't even bear to put them in the same category. She always put others before herself, and never once regretted it. She could stand up for herself, and refused to say anything about anybody.

And he had let her slip through his fingers. He shouldn't have just stopped after one try. He should've begged on his knees and not given up until she simply gave in. He banged himself on the head and got up in a rush. He ran towards the skyscraper in a hurry and didn't stop, only thought, _" I need her…now!" _

And then he saw the ambulance, and he stopped in his tracks.

The sun was so warm, so warm on her face; she soaked it in, absorbing it. She looked around and saw a woman on the other side of the beach.

_Mother? _But her mother was dead, and she had been since Hanabi had been born. Where was she? She looked around, anxious to see this mysterious place where her mother was very alive.

It was a beach, and the sand was so soft between her toes, and she clenched them in, eager to feel it between her toes.

She looked over when she heard the ocean. She had always loved the ocean. She stared at it and gasped at its beauty. The waves looked exactly like it did in those pictures, the scenic ones father had always hung in his office.

She started to sit down but thought_, " What about mother?" _she looked over but she was gone…

"Mother?" Her mouth moved but no sound came out. Her fingers brushed over her mouth in wonder. Why couldn't she talk?

She screamed but still only silence.

She stood up hurriedly but was frozen in place. Her head moved of its own accord and she hurried to try and turn it the other way when she saw something she never wanted to.

It was Hidan, doing things with another woman, but it wasn't just another woman it was every woman who she had ever been envious of. It was every woman she had wished she were. The face of the woman never changed, but it was all of them.

Hinata grew even more desperate to escape this place when Hidan bent over the woman and covered her face with kisses. His lips didn't move but Hinata heard him and knew he wasn't talking to her,

"I love you." He said, looking at that woman like he had looked at Hinata, had looked at her everyday since they had met.

"_No!" _She screamed, only to again be met with silence. He bent even lower and started to kiss the woman.

"_No! This wasn't supposed to happen! No!" _She tried as hard as possible to move, to look away, anything so she wouldn't have to look at Hidan even kiss another woman.

"No!" This time she heard it loud and clear, only she wasn't on the beach anymore. She was in a room, a hospital room. Where was she?

**Told it wasn't all like my normal writing! I don't know if it's because I felt like trying out this kind of writing or because I wrote this on Halloween but to me at least it seemed a lot more spooky? Review! please?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey! Look it wasn't even a month this time! lol but I've really wanted to do a chapter like this and I noticed I'm kinda drawing the ending out aren't I? I just really don't want it to end and I'm sorry if anybody has realized it and is getting annoyed by it I promise I'll end it soon! until then REVIEW!**

Hidan looked behind the curtain tenderly, afraid what he would find was either Hinata suffering from memory lost or worst dead. But all he found was a empty bed, as was expected.

It had been two days since she fainted. Gaara had told Hidan that Hinata was to go on a month's vacation to Hawaii, some tropical island in the US, so she could relax. He also said only he would be allowed to go with her.

Hidan thought it would be best for her. She had been under so much stress, and she needed the vacation but one month of…

Not talking to her, not teasing her, not hearing her voice, not seeing her, and just not being able to be with her was already killing Hidan. Of course he had told her about an hour after she woke up screaming in the hospital, that he would let things go back to being normal. As in he would make sure they stayed nothing more than friends, she tried to say something as he left but it only came out as a whisper and he decided it was only a trick of his mind.

After all he thought he heard her say, "N-n-n-n-n-n-no…P-p-p-pp-p-please don't go… n-n-n-n-n-n-n-not again."

He had ignored it, thinking it was only his imagination but now that she was gone and he had nothing to do he couldn't help but wonder if it really was his imagination or something else.

Hinata lay out on a beach chair, in a modest one-piece swimsuit, an umbrella propped over her head, and a pair of sunglasses over her eyes. Though her spirits were uplifted every once and a while, when she saw some little kid making a sand castle or a toddler walking along the edge of the beach with his mother, this beach was so much like the one in her dream she couldn't help but stay constantly on edge.

She was afraid if she blinked to much the people would disappear and she would be stuck in that horrid nightmare again as she was every night since she had had it.

"Hinata you're supposed to be relaxing." Gaara chastised her, "Go play volleyball with them," He indicated a group of college kids who appeared to be her age, but she knew she wouldn't fit in with them.

She had worked every second of her life and hadn't really ever had time to play, so she didn't know how to, and they looked so used to it and so joyful she felt she would only be butting in.

"Gaara I think I'll be f-fine." Nevertheless he pulled her up from the chair instantly and pushed her over to the group.

They stopped for a second before looking at her for a second. One of them shouted loudly, " Hey so you gonna play or what?"

Embarrassed she blushed and went on the opposite side of him. A blonde girl in front of Hinata looked at her and said joyfully, " We're gonna whip their asses now. Aren't we?"

Hinata nodded unsurely. Though it had looked simple from her chair she learned from playing in an actual game it was actual kind a hard. In fact Hinata kind of sucked at it, it was so hard. She thought for sure they would make fun of her and sneer at her if she messed up but it seemed like no one really was good and they all just laughed at themselves.

"So what college do you go to? I haven't seen you at the U." They were taking a break and now they were just talking to each other.

"Um, a-a-actually I d-d-don't g-g-g-go t-t-to c-c-c-c-c-college." She twiddled her fingers nervous.

"C'mon you're barely our age. Are you a drop out then?" Hinata shook her head.

"So what are you?" The group turned to stare at her out of curiosity and Hinata knew she wouldn't be able to weasel out of it.

"I'm a C-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-cEO" She sputtered out.

They all gaped in shock then one of them said in awe it sounded like, "Oh, I remember reading about you! You're the head of Hyuuga Corp!"

Not they were not only staring in wonder but in amazement too. She sat there, feeling very uncomfortable when she heard a voice behind her. A very recognizable voice saying, "Now stop badgering the fuck outa her, you little assholes! Can't you see how fucking nervous she is?"

**And so it ends! Well the chapter at least so I was thinking should I end in it after two more chapters or one? Answer in reviews! PLease?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Wow! Not even a week and I've updated! I have no idea why maybe because I just had two monsters and So yea! lol I really hope you all enjoy this chapter! Only one more left( I'm going to do an epilogue but I don't count that as a chap.) Review!**

Hinata dropped her drink, though it wasn't out of shock, not this time. She didn't know why but she wasn't surprised. Maybe because he had always seemed to show up when she wanted him there the most, she didn't know.

The blond girl whose name escaped Hinata for a second, it was Mino or something, gasped for a second before standing up slowly and sauntering over to where Hidan was standing. She pressed against his arms and tried and failed to subtly press her small boobs on him.

"Hey, wanna go have some fun?" She flirted shamelessly.

"Ino," One of the guys said harshly, "Stop being such a slut. It's obvious he likes…Um what's your name again?"

"H-h-h-hinata,"

"It's obvious he likes Hinata! Go flirt with Shino or something." The group laughed and Ino huffed in annoyance though she did go sit back down. She was still pressing her boobs together and looking at Hidan in a questionable manner though, Hinata noted angrily.

"Hinata can we go somewhere and talk?" He appeared to have not noticed Ino at all. Hinata couldn't help but wonder if he was used to it.

She wouldn't be surprised if he was. Especially today, he had come to the beach in his usual outfit though he was wearing board shorts and a hat that seemed to be advertising some company called Van and his shirt seemed to be extra tight so that she could see the outline of his muscles, and Hinata saw Ino start drooling, his abs. Realizing not only had she not answered him yet, she was checking him out.

"U-um sure." She slowly stood up and tried in vain to not trip only to get her flip-flop stuck in the sand and fall, much to Hinata's dismay, into the arms of the one person that she had been trying to avoid.

The group whistled and the boy who had called Ino a slut laughed friendly. Deciding he was probably tired of holding her she tried to go only to have him tighten his grip. Despite his obvious reluctance he let her go and started dragging her along the beach by her hand not even giving her time to wave goodbye or tell Gaara where she was going.

He led her into a changing tent and didn't even seem to mind when they were practically breathing on each other.

"Hinata. I know you're pissed off at me, but I'm asking you for one more chance. Just one more fucking chance. I'm sorry" Hinata looked down and remembered her dream. As much as she didn't want that to happen she couldn't help but think of all that could go wrong.

They sat there for at least an hour not in the comfortable silence they had had that night it had happened but in an awkward silence as if what she said would decide their futures. And in a sense it would.

It was over two hours now and she had sat down.

"I don't know if I could. I'm sorry." She said, and she was sorry, but she was confused and scared. He didn't say anything but she could feel his disappointment even after he left.

"_What had he done?" _ Hidan ran his hands through his hair as he walked in a hurry off the beach and to his hotel. He had apologized, begged, done everything he possibly could. Why was she still not forgiving him?

Hinata buried her face in her hands. She was ashamed she was crying even if it was in the dark. Why couldn't she just get the courage to stand up to him and say she loved him and wanted to have him be hers forever? With this thought in mind she stood up confidently and burst through the tent. She would tell him she would…

She hoped.

**Man I'm going to miss this story when it's over! It's been really fun to write and I hope people enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it! Please please review and tell me if you can think of any ideas for stories you think would be fun to write please tell me in your reviews! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok so I lied! I said I would do an epilogue and I'm not! I'm sorry! But I just wanted to finish it like this! I love how this chapter is! Please review!**

Hinata knocked on the door gingerly. What if the doorman had tricked her and given her the wrong room number? What would she say? Did she look ok? What if Hidan didn't want her back anymore? What if- "Hello? Hinata? Anybody home?" She jerked out of daydreams to find Hidan waving his hand in front of her face.

"Hidan I wanted to say I- w-w-w-w-what are y-y-y-you w-wearing?" His hair was wet and a towel was wrapped loosely around his waist.

"I was in the shower. Now what were you saying?" Hinata turned around, hastily. She would never be able to say it to him, ever.

"U-u-um a-a-a-a-actually it's not t-t-that I-important. S-s-s-sorry f-f-for I-I-interrupting y-y-you." He grabbed her shoulders as he had so many times before and suddenly she wasn't so afraid.

"Hinata, tell m-" She cut him off, "Hidan I-I-I love you." She didn't turn around for fear he would reject her. He pulled her close and buried her head in his chest and his face in her hair.

"Hinata, thank you." He didn't say it back! He didn't love her. She felt him trembling. "But…" He was going to reject her! He held her closer. "I love you more."

She stopped thinking and looked up at him. He was smiling and she felt tears come to her eyes as she leaned up to kiss him.

**Wow I really just started crying! man i'm going to miss writing this so much. Review!**


End file.
